


Rowan's Recipes

by picascribit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Food, Gen, Recipes, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of personal recipes that I am mostly putting on here so I can easily make a well-formatted ebook out of it for personal use. I am happy to share my recipes, though, if anyone is interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the recipes contained herein may have originally come from copyrighted works. I do not know. I mostly got them from friends, family, and cooking websites, and many of them have been heavily modified by me.
> 
> If you see any errors, or are confused about any of the directions, please let me know!

ROWAN'S CHICKEN ALEXANDER  
AND TZATZIKI

It's Greek, it's great, it will conquer you.

2-3 chicken breasts   
1/4 c. lemon juice   
1/4 c. dry white wine   
2 T. olive oil   
2 T. chopped garlic (or more)   
1/2 t. salt   
1/2 t. black pepper   
1/4 t. cumin   
1/4 t. coriander 

Chop chicken into bitesized pieces or strips. Combine all other ingredients in a ziplock bag or bowl. Add chicken pieces. Marinate at least one hour, or as long as overnight. Remove chicken and set marinade aside. Grill chicken until golden brown. Simmer marinade in a small saucepan on medium heat, and pour over cooked chicken. Serves 4. 

helpful tips:   
• there is no such thing as "too much" garlic.   
• marinating for too long can make garlic squashy.   
• garlic is tastiest when browned, but be careful not to burn it.   
• leftovers are very tasty cold the second day. 

tzatziki:   
1/2 c. plain (unsweetened) yogurt   
1/4 c. finely chopped (or grated), strained cucumber   
1 t. finely chopped garlic   
2 T. fresh chopped mint   
1 t. olive oil   
1/4 t. dried dill   
1/8 t. lemon juice   
1/8 t. onion powder 

Peel, chop, and strain cucumber. Squeeze dry in a paper towel if necessary. Mix together all ingredients and serve with chicken in pita bread. 

* * *

IAN'S POT ROAST

1 beef roast   
1 T. olive oil   
1 chopped carrot   
1/2 chopped onion   
1 t. chopped garlic   
1 t. olive oil   
1 c. beef bouillon   
1 c. red wine   
1 small can diced tomatoes   
1/8 t. marjoram   
1/8 t. thyme   
2 large potatoes, cubed 

Preheat oven to 325°F/165°C. Pat thawed roast dry with a paper towel. Put first oil in a dutch oven over medium heat, and brown roast on all sides. Remove roast from pan and set aside. Add vegetables, garlic, and second oil to pan. Brown vegetables until the onions are transparent. Remove vegetables from pan and set aside. Add bouillon and wine to pan, and bring to a simmer. Add tomatoes, marjoram, and thyme. Return meat and vegetables to pan. Place in oven and bake for 2-3 hours. Add potatoes in the last 30 minutes. Serves 4-6. 

* * *

ROWAN'S BEEF STEW

1 chopped onion   
1 T. olive oil   
1 lb. stewing beef   
1/2 c. flour   
1 t. salt   
1/2 t. pepper   
1/4 t. marjoram   
1/4 t. thyme   
1 1/2 c. beef stock   
1 c. red wine   
2 t. garlic, finely chopped   
3 potatoes, cubed   
3 carrots, sliced   
3 sticks celery, sliced 

In a large frying pan, fry onions in olive oil until brown. Cut meat into bite-sized pieces. In paper sack or bowl, combine flour, salt, and pepper. Add meat to flour mixture, a handful at a time, and coat well. Add meat to frying onions, setting flour mixture aside. Cook until meat is browned on all sides. Move meat and onions to a large crockpot. Add herbs, beef stock, wine, and vegetables. Cover and cook on medium heat all day or overnight, until potatoes are tender. Use reserved flour mixture to thicken stew, if needed. Serves 6-8. 

* * *

ROWAN'S THANKSGIVING STEW 

this is a great use for Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner leftovers

4 c. turkey stock   
1/4 c. turkey gravy   
1 c. cubed potatoes   
1/4 c. chopped celery   
1/4 c. chopped carrot   
1/4 c. chopped pecans   
1/2 t. dried rosemary   
1 c. chopped turkey meat   
1/4 c. dried cranberries 

In a large pan, mix together turkey stock, gravy, vegetables, pecans, and rosemary. Simmer over medium heat until potatoes are tender (about 30 minutes). Add turkey and cranberries. Cook two minutes longer. Remove from heat and serve. Serves 4-5. 

* * *

ROAST DUCK   
WITH POTATOES AND BERRY SAUCE

1 duck   
1 lemon   
2 t. salt   
2 t. cinnamon   
4 t. sugar 

Preheat oven to 400°F/205°C. Remove neck and giblets from cavity and set aside. Rinse duck inside and out with cold water. Pat skin dry with a paper towel. Using a skewer or fork, perforate or score the skin all over the breast and other fatty areas, parallel to the body, so that the skewer enters the fatty layer, but not the meat. Chop lemon into quarters and insert into cavity. In a small bowl, mix together salt, cinnamon, and sugar. Rub mixture all over duck's skin. Place duck breast-down on the wire rack of a roasting pan. Roast for 20 minutes per pound, turning duck breast-up for the final 20 minutes. 

potatoes:   
8 red potatoes   
salt   
pepper   
cinnamon   
duck fat 

Chop potatoes into bite-sized pieces and toss in a bowl with a dash of salt, pepper, cinnamon, and a few spoonfuls of duck fat drippings, until well-coated. Place potatoes in a roasting pan or casserole dish. 30 minutes before the duck is finished cooking, put potatoes in the oven. 

sauce:   
3/4 c. raspberry wine (or red wine + 1 T. sugar)   
1 1/2 t. cornstarch   
4 oz. berries (fresh or thawed from frozen) 

When duck is finished, mix wine and cornstarch together in a small saucepan, bringing it to a boil. Reduce to medium heat and simmer for 3 minutes, until sauce begins to thicken. Add berries and simmer 1 minute longer. 

Serves 3-4. 

* * *

ROWAN'S DUCK BROTH

stripped duck carcass   
giblets   
leftover bits & lemon   
1/2 c. wine or raspberry wine (optional)   
1 t. salt 

In a large cooking pot, place duck carcass, and all leftover pieces of gristle, fat, grease, and skin, as well as the giblets and the lemon the duck was cooked with. Fill the pot with cold water, enough to cover the carcass. Add wine and salt. Bring to a boil over a high heat, stirring occasionally. Boil for a few minutes before turning heat down to low. Let simmer several hours. Overnight is best. Return to a boil for a few minutes, and remove from heat. Let stand until no longer scalding hot, then pour through a strainer into a large bowl or pitcher. Broth may be consumed immediately or frozen for later use. 

helpful tips:   
• it's easier to skim the fat off broth when it's cold.   
• duck fat can be frozen for later use, such as roasting potatoes. 

* * *

FETTUCCINE ALFREDO WITH GARLIC

1/4 c. butter   
2 t. garlic, finely chopped   
1 c. double (heavy) cream   
12 oz. fresh fettuccine noodles   
2/3 c. fresh grated parmesan   
salt   
black pepper 

Melt butter in a large saucepan over medium heat. Fry garlic in butter for one minute. Add cream, and bring to a boil. Simmer 5 minutes, stirring constantly. Add parmesan, salt, and pepper to taste. Remove from heat. Cook fettuccine noodles according to directions until _al dente_. Drain well. Return cream sauce to a low heat. Add pasta, and toss until well-coated. Serve immediately with fresh-grated parmesan garnish. Serves 2-3. 

* * *

ROWAN'S PERFECT SPAGHETTI

8 oz spaghetti noodles   
1 T. olive oil   
1 c. red pasta sauce (any brand)   
2 T. dry red wine   
2 t. chopped garlic   
1/2 t. dried basil   
1/8 t. cayenne pepper   
1/4 c. sun dried tomato (strips or raisin-sized pieces)   
grated parmesan 

Cook pasta according to directions on package. Drain and return to pan on low heat. Drizzle olive oil over noodles and toss until well-coated. Stir in sauce, wine, garlic, basil, and cayenne pepper (or sauce can be mixed and heated in a separate pan). Stir in sun dried tomatoes last, so that they do not soak up too much moisture, but so that they are warmed all the way through. Sprinkle parmesan over pasta and serve immediately. Serves 2. 

* * *

THAI PANAENG RED CURRY PEANUT SAUCE

1 c. coconut milk   
1/2 c. water   
2 T. red curry paste or panning curry paste   
2 T. Thai fish sauce   
2 T. brown sugar   
3 T. peanut butter 

Gently heat coconut milk and water in a small saucepan over a medium heat. Add other ingredients and stir until smooth. Make sure curry paste and peanut butter are well-dissolved. Pour over chicken, beef, rice, or pasta. Serves 4-5. 

* * *

MOM'S CREAMED TUNA ON TOAST

1/4 c. butter   
1/4 c. flour   
1/2 t. salt   
black pepper   
2 c. warm milk   
1-2 cans solid tuna, well drained   
1/4 t. dill   
1 chopped hardboiled egg (optional) 

On a low heat, melt butter in a heavy saucepan. Stir in flour, salt, and pepper until a smooth, bubbly roux is formed. Cook on low for 2 minutes. Heat milk in microwave, but do not boil. Add milk all at once, stirring constantly with a rubber spatula until sauce is creamy and starts to bubble. Add dill, tuna, and egg. Pour over toast. Serves 4-5. 

* * *

MOM'S WELSH RAREBIT

1/4 c. butter   
1/4 c. flour   
2 c. milk   
2 c. grated cheese   
1/8 t. salt   
pinch cayenne pepper   
black pepper to taste   
2 t. Worcestershire sauce 

Melt butter in a double boiler. Stir in flour. Remove from heat. Add milk all at once, and stir in. Return to heat. Stir constantly until thick. Add cheese, salt, spices, and Worcestershire sauce. Continue stirring until cheese melts. Pour over toast. Serves 4-5.


	2. Starters, Sides, and Veggies

ROWAN'S SPANAKOPITA

This is the crowning glory of my recipe collection. Even people who hate spinach love this stuff. I have never known any other spanakopita that measures up (probably because no one else uses as much cheese as I do). It's a fair bit of work to make, but so worth it. 

32 oz. fresh or frozen spinach  
2 T. olive oil  
1 large or 2 small red onions  
1/4 c. chopped garlic  
1/4 c. fresh dill or 1 T. dried dill  
1/4 c. minced parsley (optional)  
4 or 5 large eggs  
16 oz. crumbled feta cheese  
1/4 c. grated kefalotiri or parmesan  
1/2 t. salt  
1/2 t. black pepper  
pinch nutmeg  
1/2 c. butter  
1/2 c. olive oil  
2 packages phyllo pastry 

Stem, wash, and coarsely chop spinach, if fresh. Microwave on low heat until thawed, if frozen. Finely chop onion and garlic, and cook with olive oil in a large pan over medium heat until onions start to become transparent (~5-7 minutes). Add spinach to pan a handful at a time. Cook until the spinach is wilted and liquid is released (~5 minutes). Increase heat to high, and cook, stirring often, until liquid is evaporated (~7-10 minutes). Remove from heat and stir in dill and parsley. Let stand until cool enough to handle, then squeeze to remove excess liquid. In a medium bowl, lightly beat eggs. Add spinach mixture, cheeses, salt, pepper, and nutmeg. Mix well. 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. In a small pan or microwave dish, melt butter and olive oil together. Cut phyllo dough into strips ~4-5 inches wide (generally speaking, half a sheet). Using a pastry brush, paint your working surface with melted butter/olive oil mixture. Lay one strip of phyllo on the buttered surface. Paint phyllo with butter/oil. Add a second strip, and paint that with butter, too. Place one tablespoon of spinach mixture at one end of the buttered phyllo, and fold pastry into a triangle. Place folded pastries on a baking sheet and bake until crisp and golden (~20 minutes). Makes ~70 pastries. 

helpful tips:  
• frozen spinach is easier to work with, and makes no difference to the end results, in my opinion.  
• thaw phyllo slowly overnight in the fridge. Do not unwrap it until you are ready to use it.  
• lay a slightly damp paper towel over your stack of phyllo strips to keep them from drying out while working.  
• butter is what makes the phyllo pastry crispy when you cook it. using olive oil alone will not work as well.  
• spinach filling freezes well. divide in ziplock bags and defrost as needed.  
• pastries can become soggy if wrapped or covered, but can be re-crisped with a few minutes in the oven. 

* * *

DAD'S STUFFERS  
(twice-baked potatoes)

4 baking potatoes  
2 T. butter  
1 T. milk  
1/4 t. salt  
1/4 t. ground black pepper  
bacon and cheese to taste 

Bake potatoes. Slice open tops and scoop out insides. Mash with butter, milk, salt, and pepper. Return potato mixture to skins and sprinkle with bacon and cheese. Return to oven and bake until cheese melts. Serve with sour cream and green onions. Serves 4. 

* * *

DAD'S MASHED POTATOES

4-6 large potatoes  
1 t. salt  
2 T. butter  
1/4 c. milk  
1/4 t. salt  
1/4 t. black pepper 

Scrub and quarter potatoes (no need to peel). Place in a pan with first salt. Cover with cold water and bring to a boil, covered. Simmer until potatoes come apart when stabbed with a fork. Drain off water. Return pan to low heat to dry potatoes. Mash well, and add butter, salt, and pepper. Gradually add milk while mixing. Serve immediately. Serves 6. 

helpful tips:  
• potato water may be used in bread recipes and for cooking vegetables.  
• leftover mashed potatoes can be used to make potato pancakes. 

* * *

SHERI'S MANDARIN CHICKEN SALAD

2 chicken breasts  
1/2 c. teriyaki marinade  
1 large or 2 small heads romaine lettuce  
1 can mandarin orange segments  
1/4 c. dried cranberries  
poppy seed dressing  
slivered almonds  
crunchy chow mein noodles 

Cut chicken into half inch strips and marinate in teriyaki overnight. Grill until cooked. Return chicken to fridge to cool, if desired. Slice lettuce and place in a large salad bowl. Drain mandarin segments (rinse, if in syrup), and add to lettuce. Add chicken and cranberries. Pour on dressing to taste and toss. Sprinkle salad with almonds and noodles. Serves 3-4. 

* * *

SHERI'S SWEET POTATO CASSEROLE

3 1/2 c. sweet potato (~6 whole)  
1/2 c. melted butter  
3/4 c. sugar  
1/4 c. milk  
2 eggs, well beaten  
1 T. vanilla 

topping:  
1 c. chopped pecans  
1 c. brown sugar  
3/4 c. melted butter  
1/2 c. flour 

Preheat oven to 375°F/190°C. Pierce sweet potatoes with a fork and bake wrapped in foil at for 90 minutes. Let cool to touch. Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Scrape out skins and mash potato with butter. Add sugar, milk, eggs, and vanilla. Stir well and spread mixture in a casserole dish. Mix together pecans, sugar, butter, and flour. Sprinkle over potato mixture. Cover dish with foil and bake for 30 minutes. Serves 10-12. 

* * *

IAN'S FRIED ONIONS

1 large red onion  
1 T. olive oil  
1 T. sugar  
1 c. red wine 

Chop onion and fry on medium heat in oil until transparent. Add sugar and 1/4 c. wine. Simmer on a medium-low heat for a really long time, gradually adding more wine as the liquid cooks down. "Fried to death", but not burnt, is the goal. 

helpful tip:  
• fried onions go well with potatoes, omelets, roast meats, and a number of other dishes.

* * *

ROWAN'S FRIED GOAT CHEESE

1 roll soft goat cheese   
1 egg   
1/2 c. chopped walnuts   
1/8 t. herbs 

Beat egg and herbs in a small bowl. Cut cheese into 1/2 inch slices. Dip in egg, then roll in nuts. Fry in a dry frying pan over medium heat, until both sides are nicely browned. Eat hot. 

helpful tip:   
• goat cheese that is already flavoured with herbs can make an extra tasty treat.   
• if you can find honey goat cheese, try using nutmeg in place of herbs.


	3. Breads and Breakfast Cakes

PANCAKES

2 eggs, well beaten   
1/2 c. milk   
2 T. cooking oil   
1 c. flour   
2 t. baking powder   
1/2 t. salt   
1 T. sugar   
1/4 t. nutmeg 

Beat together eggs, milk, and oil. Sift together flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and nutmeg. Beat into egg mixture until all ingredients are well blended. Cook in a greased frying pan on medium heat until bubbles rise and burst, but do not close right away. Turn over and cook 2 minutes more. 

* * *

FRENCH TOAST

per person:   
3 slices of bread   
1 egg   
1/4 c. milk   
pinch nutmeg   
butter   
toppings 

In a shallow (preferably square, bread-sized) container, beat together egg, milk, and nutmeg with a fork. Melt butter in a frying pan over medium heat. Dip a slice of bread quickly on both sides in the egg batter. Fry until browned on both sides (~2 minutes per side). 

helpful tip:   
• Set oven to lowest temperature settings, and put a plate on the oven rack. Keep finished slices of french toast there until all is done, so everyone can eat at the same time. 

* * *

GABBY'S LEMON-CURRANT SCONES

2 c. flour   
1 t. salt   
2 t. baking powder   
1/2 t. baking soda   
1/4 c. sugar   
1/2 t. nutmeg   
1/2 c. butter   
3/4 c. buttermilk   
grated zest of one lemon   
1/2 c. currants   
milk   
cinnamon   
sugar 

Preheat oven to 400°F/205°C. Sift together dry ingredients. Cut in butter to cornmeal texture. Add currants and zest. Stir in enough buttermilk to form a soft dough. Knead 3-4 times on a floured surface and roll to 1/2 inch thick. Cut into desired shapes. Place on a greased sheet, brush with milk, and sprinkle with cinnamon sugar. Bake for 10-12 minutes. 

OR: Pat dough into a round loaf. Cut into eight wedges and place in a greased pan. Bake at 375°F/190°C for 20-25 minutes. 

* * *

BUTTERMILK BISCUITS

1 c. flour   
1/2 t. salt   
2 t. baking powder   
1/8 t. baking soda   
1/8 c. lard (or shortening)   
1/2 c. milk   
1 t. lemon juice 

Preheat oven to 450°F/230°C. Sift together flour, salt, baking powder, and baking soda. Cut in lard. Separately combine milk and lemon juice. Stir into flour mixture to form a soft dough. Turn dough onto a floured surface and knead until soft and elastic. Roll to 1/2 inch thick and cut into biscuits. Place on an ungreased baking sheet and bake for 8-10 minutes until golden. 

* * *

MOM'S IRISH SODA BREAD

1 c. whole wheat flour   
1 c. white flour   
1/2 t. salt   
1 t. baking soda   
1/8 t. cardamom (optional)   
1 egg, well beaten   
1 T. honey   
1 c. plain yogurt or buttermilk 

Preheat oven to 375°F/190°C. Stir together dry ingredients. Separately beat together honey, yogurt, and egg. Add wet mixture to dry, a little at a time. Blend with hands. Add buttermilk if the mixture is too dry; add flour if it is too wet. Knead 5 times. Shape into a flat, round loaf. Place on an oiled baking sheet. Cut two parallel slashes 1/2 inch deep across the top of the loaf. Bake 25-30 minutes. Makes one small loaf (12 slices). 

* * *

ADRIENNE'S FLOUR TORTILLAS

2 c. flour   
1 t. salt   
1 t. baking powder   
1 t. sugar   
3/4 c. warm water   
2 t. softened butter 

Sift together dry ingredients. Add water and butter, and stir until well blended. Let rest 10 minutes. Kneed 10-20 times on a floured surface. Form into 1 inch balls and roll out with a rolling pin. Cook in a dry pan over medium heat until brown on both sides. Serves 4. 

helpful tips:   
• For sweet tortillas, use only 1/2 t. salt and 1 T. sugar. Optionally, add 1/2 t. cinnamon. 

* * *

CORN BREAD

1 c. yellow cornmeal   
1 c. flour   
1/4 c. sugar   
4 t. baking powder   
1/2 t salt   
1/4 t. chili powder (optional)   
1/8 t. cayenne pepper (optional)   
1 egg, beaten   
1 c. milk   
1/4 c. cooking oil 

Preheat oven to 425°F/220°C. Mix all ingredients until well blended. Pour into greased cake or pie pan. Bake for 20 minutes, or until golden. A knife inserted in the centre will come out clean when done. 

* * *

MOM'S COFFEE CAKE

1 c. sugar   
1 1/4 c. flour   
1 t. baking powder   
1/4 c. butter   
1 egg, lightly beaten   
1/2 c. milk   
1 T. sugar   
1 1/2 t. cinnamon   
1/4 c. chopped walnuts (optional) 

Preheat oven to 375°F/190°C. Mix first sugar, flour, and baking powder in a large bowl. Work in butter with a pastry blender until mixture resembles a coarse meal. Add egg and milk, and stir until smooth. Pour into a greased cake or pie pan. Combine cinnamon, sugar, and nuts in a small dish, and sprinkle evenly over batter. Bake 20 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean. 

* * *

MOM'S BANANA BREAD

3 very ripe bananas, mashed   
2 eggs, beaten   
2 c. flour   
1 c. sugar   
1 t. salt   
1 t. baking soda   
1/2 c. chopped walnuts 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C . Beat together banana and eggs. Separately combine flour, soda, salt, and sugar. Add dry mixture to wet and stir until smooth. Stir in walnuts. Pour into a greased loaf pan and bake 50-60 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean. 

* * *

DAD'S PUMPKIN BREAD

1 1/2 c. flour   
1/2 t. salt   
1 c. sugar   
1 t. baking soda   
1 c. pumpkin puree (canned)   
1/2 c. cooking oil   
2 eggs, beaten   
1/4 c. water   
1/4 t. each nutmeg, cinnamon, allspice   
1/4 c. molasses (optional)   
1/2 c. chopped walnuts 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Sift together flour, salt, sugar, and soda. Separately mix pumpkin, oil, eggs, water, and spices. Add dry mixture to wet and stir until smooth. Stir in nuts. Pour into a greased loaf pan and bake 60 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean (30 minutes for 2 smaller loaves). Set hot pan on a wet towel for a few minutes, then turn loaf onto a cooling rack. It should come out of the pan easily. 

* * *

DAVE'S APPLE SPICE CAKE

This is one of my most versatile recipes. Many of the ingredients can be substituted for others without changing the way the cake comes out. I often make a gluten-free, vegan version for this reason. 

1 c. chopped apples   
2 T. rum or brandy (optional)   
1 1/2 c. flour   
2/3 c. brown sugar   
1 t. baking soda   
1 t. cinnamon   
1/2 t. cloves   
1/2 t. salt   
1 c. buttermilk, plain yogurt, or non-dairy substitute   
1/2 c. cooking oil   
1 t. vanilla   
1/2 c. chopped walnuts or pecans   
1/2 c. sultanas and/or other dried fruit (optional) 

Chop apples into small piece and soak in rum for about an hour (optional). Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Mix together flour, sugar, soda, salt, and spices in a large bowl. Stir in buttermilk, oil, and vanilla until smooth. Add apples, nuts, and dried fruit. Scrape into a greased cake or pie pan, and bake 40-45 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean. 

helpful tips:   
• If you use gluten-free flour, adding an egg can help keep the cake from being too crumbly.   
• Change which spices and dried fruit you use to make different flavours. Example: 1 t. cumin (instead of cinnamon and cloves), 1 c. apple sauce (instead of chopped apples), 1/4 c. grated coconut and 1/4 c. chopped dried apricots (instead of sultanas).


	4. Cakes

JESSICA'S GINGERBREAD

1 3/4 c. flour   
1 t. baking soda   
1 T. ginger   
2 t. cinnamon   
1/4 t. cloves   
1/4 t. salt (only if using unsalted butter)   
1/2 c. butter (room temperature)   
1 large egg (room temperature)   
1/2 c. brown sugar   
1 c. molasses   
1/2 c. boiling water   
3 T. chopped crystalized ginger (optional) 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Sift together dry ingredients. Separately beat butter until creamy. Gradually add egg and sugar to butter, and beat at high speed until lightened in colour and texture (2-3 minutes). Gradually beat in molasses. Add dry mixture to wet, and stir until smooth. Stir in boiling water (and ginger). Scrape into a greased cake or pie pan and bake for 35-40 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean. Serve with ice cream or gingerbread sauce. 

* * *

DAD'S GINGERBREAD SAUCE

1 T. butter   
1/2 c. brown sugar   
1 c. water 

Boil until a thick syrup is formed. 

* * *

GRANDMA BOBBIE'S CHOCOLATE POUND CAKE

1 c. butter (softened)   
1/2 c. shortening   
3 c. sugar   
5 eggs   
3 c. cake flour   
1/2 t. baking powder   
1/2 c. cocoa   
1/4 t. salt   
1 1/4 c. milk   
1 T. vanilla 

Preheat oven 325°F/165°C. Cream together butter, shortening, and sugar for 4 minutes. Beat in eggs one at a time. Mix for one minute longer. In a separate bowl, sift flour before measuring. Add baking powder, cocoa, and salt to flour. Sift dry ingredients together. Add dry mixture to wet in thirds, alternating with milk. Mix until smooth. Stir in vanilla. Pour into three greased loaf pans lined with waxed paper. Bake for 50-60 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean. 

* * *

GRANDMA OLIVE'S SOUR CREAM DEVIL'S FOOD CAKE

1/4 c. cocoa   
2 c. sugar   
1/2 c. butter (softened)   
2 eggs   
2/3 c. sour cream   
2 1/2 c. cake flour   
2 t. baking soda   
1 c. boiling water   
1 t. vanilla 

Preheat oven 325°F/165°C. Dissolve cocoa in a small amount of water. Add sugar and mix well. Add butter and mix well. Beat in eggs and sour cream. Sift together flour and baking soda, and beat into wet mixture. Add boiling water and vanilla, and mix until smooth. This will result in a thin batter. Pour into a 9"x12" greased pan. Bake for 45 minutes (check after 25). Cake is done when it begins to pull away from the sides of the pan, and a knife comes out clean. 

fudge frosting:   
2 oz. baking chocolate   
1 1/2 c. sugar   
1/2 c. milk   
1/4 c. butter   
1 T. corn syrup   
1/4 t. salt   
1 t. vanilla 

Combine all ingredients except vanilla in a small sauce pan. Bring slowly to a full, rolling boil, stirring constantly. Boil briskly for one minute. On rainy or humid days, boil for 30 seconds longer. Cool to lukewarm. Add vanilla and beat until thick enough to spread. Scrape all sugar crystals off the sides of the pan. Put lid on pan to steam crystals, then scrape sides again. 

* * *

HEATHER'S "AFTER EIGHT" CAKE

1 c. unsifted unsweetened cocoa powder   
2 c. boiling water   
2 3/4 c. sifted flour   
2 t. baking soda   
1/2 t. salt (optional)   
1/2 t. baking powder   
1 c. butter (softened)   
2 1/2 c. sugar   
4 eggs   
1 1/2 t. vanilla 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. In a medium bowl, combine cocoa with boiling water, and mix with a wire whisk until smooth. Cool completely. Separately sift flour with baking soda, salt, and baking powder. Separately again, beat butter, sugar, eggs, and vanilla in a large bowl with an electric mixer at high speed until light (~5 minutes). At low speed, beat flour into wet mixture in fourths, alternately with cocoa mixture in thirds, beginning and ending with flour mixture. Do not overbeat. Grease and flour four 9 inch cake pans. Pour batter evenly into pans. Bake 25-30 minutes, or until the surface springs back when gently pressed with a fingertip, or a knife comes out clean. Remove from oven and cool in pans for 10 minutes. Remove cake from pans carefully, and cool completely on wire racks. 

filling:   
6 T. butter (softened)   
3 1/4 c. powdered sugar   
6 T. creme de menthe   
1 drop green food colouring (optional) 

In a small bowl, beat butter, sugar, and creme de menthe with an electric mixer until smooth and fluffy. On a cake stand or platter, put cake layers together, dividing the filling equally and liberally between the layers. 

icing:   
3 oz. dark chocolate pieces   
1/4 c. light cream   
1/2 c. butter   
1 1/4 c. powdered sugar   
After Eight mints 

In a medium sauce pan, combine chocolate, four After Eights mints, cream, and butter. Stir over medium heat until smooth. Remove from heat. With a wire whisk, blend in sugar. Scrape into a bowl set in a bed of ice to chill. Beat until frosting holds its shape. With a metal spatula, evenly frost first the sides, and then the top of the cake. Cake can be tiled or decorated with more After Eight mints. Chill cake until served. Makes 16 servings. 

* * *

CREAM CHEESE FROSTING

1/2 c. butter (softened)   
8 oz. cream cheese   
1 t. vanilla   
16 oz. powdered sugar 

Cream butter, cheese, and vanilla together. Gradually add sugar, beating well. If mixture is too thick to spread, add a small amount of milk. Makes enough for a two-layer cake.


	5. Pies and Cobblers

DAD'S APPLE CRISP

6 medium tart apples   
1/4 c. brown sugar   
1 t. each cinnamon, nutmeg, allspice   
1/2 t. each ginger, clove 

topping:   
1/4 c. butter   
1/2 c. flour   
1 T. cinnamon   
1 t. each nutmeg, allspice, clove, ginger 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Peel apples (optional) and slice into 1/2 inch thick pieces. Toss with sugar and spices. Spread evenly in a cake or pie pan, and set aside. Cut butter into flour with a fork or pastry blender, and stir in spices. Sprinkle topping over apples. Bake until apples are tender, but not overdone (~20 minutes). 

* * *

DAD'S BLACKBERRY COBBLER

1/2 c. sugar   
1/2 c. flour   
1/2 c. milk   
1 t. baking powder   
1/4 t. salt   
2 c. fresh, frozen, or canned berries (or other fruit) 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Mix together everything except fruit in a bowl. Pour into a greased cake or pie pan. Spread fruit evenly on top of pastry. Bake 40 minutes until pastry bubbles to the top and turns golden. Serve warm with ice cream or cream. Serves 6. 

* * *

GRANDMA ELLIE'S LEMON MERINGUE PIE

pudding:   
1 1/2 c. sugar   
6 T. cornstarch   
1/2 c. cold water   
1/2 c. lemon juice   
4 egg yolks (save whites for meringue)   
2 T. butter (softened)   
1 1/2 c. boiling water   
2 t. lemon zest 

Gradually blend sugar and cornstarch with cold water and lemon juice in a saucepan until smooth. Beat in egg yolks and butter. Stirring constantly, add boiling water and bring mixture to a full boil. Reduce temperature and simmer slowly for 2-3 minutes, or until pudding is too thick to pour from a spoon. Remove from heat and stir in zest. Pour into a half-baked pie crust. 

meringue:   
4 egg whites   
1/2 t. cream of tartar   
5 T. powdered sugar   
1/2 t. vanilla 

Preheat oven to 325°F/165°C. Whip egg whites until foamy. Add cream of tartar and whip until peaks stand up high. Beat in powdered sugar. Stir in vanilla. Spread over warm pudding. Bake until meringue starts to brown (10-15 minutes). 

* * *

DAD'S PECAN PIE

3/4 c. sugar   
2 T. flour   
1 t. salt   
1 c. corn syrup (or golden syrup)   
2 eggs   
1/2 c. evaporated milk   
1 c. whole pecans   
1 t. vanilla 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Combine sugar, flour, and salt. Stir in syrup. Beat eggs in one at a time. Mix in evaporated milk, pecans, and vanilla. Pour into half-baked pie crust. Bake for 50 minutes, or until firm. Cool before serving. 

* * *

ROWAN'S PUMPKIN PIE

1 can pumpkin puree   
1 can sweetened condensed milk   
2 eggs   
1 t. each cinnamon, nutmeg, vanilla   
1/2 t. each ginger, clove, salt 

Preheat oven to 425°F/220°C. Mix all ingredients thoroughly and pour into an uncooked pie crust. Bake for 15 minutes, before reducing temperature to 350°F/175°C for another 35-40 minutes. Cool before serving. 

* * *

APPLE PIE

3 c. sliced apples   
1 c. water   
1 c. sugar   
2 T. butter   
2 T. cornstarch   
1 t. cinnamon 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Dissolve cornstarch into a small amount of cold water. Combine all ingredients in a large saucepan. Bring to a boil, and boil for 3 minutes until thick. Remove from heat and cool to lukewarm. Pour into an uncooked pie crust. Bake for 50 minutes. 

helpful tip:   
• pie filling can also be poured over pancakes, waffles, or french toast. 

* * *

MEGAN'S MANDARIN TARTS   
"Recipe? You just put things in until it's tasty."

1 can mandarin segments (in juice is preferable)   
1/2 c. orange juice (or juice from can)   
1/2 c. sugar   
1/2 t. cinnamon   
1/4 t. nutmeg   
1/4 t. clove   
2 T. corn starch 

Dissolve cornstarch in a small amount of cold water. Combine all ingredients in a sauce pan and bring to a boil. Boil until thick. Remove from heat and let stand 15 minutes. Spoon into prepared tart shells or mini pie crusts. Let set until cool. Makes ~12 muffin tin-sized tarts. 

* * *

CAMERON'S BANOFFEE PIE   
an extremely decadent Scottish dessert

2 cans sweetened condensed milk   
2 bananas   
2 c. whipping cream 

Fill a large pan halfway with water, and place cans on their ends in the pan. Water should rise at least halfway up the side of the cans. Bring to a low boil and simmer for 2 hours, turning cans over every 20 minutes. Top up water if it gets low, to prevent scorching. Remove from heat and set aside to cool at least 30 minutes for safe handling. Open cans and spoon out toffee, spreading evenly, into a 9"x12" cake pan lined with a prepared graham cracker crust bottom (see below). Let cool completely. Slice bananas into 1/4 inch thick pieces, and lay evenly over toffee. Whip cream until thick, and spread over banana layer. Chill before serving. Store leftovers in fridge. Makes 12 servings. 

helpful tip:   
• make sure to get the sweetened condensed milk cans that must be opened with a can opener. the ones with the ring pulls are not safe to boil, and may explode if heated. 

* * *

GRAHAM CRACKER CRUST

1 1/2 c. graham cracker crumbs   
2 T. brown sugar   
1/4 t. cinnamon (optional)   
1/8 t. nutmeg (optional)   
1/4 c. melted butter 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Combine all ingredients until well blended. Press into a pie pan. Bake for 8 minutes. 

* * *

EASY PIE CRUST

1 1/2 c. flour   
1/2 c. cooking oil   
1/2 t. salt   
1/2 t. cinnamon (optional, depending on kind of pie)   
2 T. sugar   
2 T. cold water or milk 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Dump flour into an ungreased pie pan. Add oil, salt, (cinnamon) and sugar. Stir until smooth. Add water or milk, and mix with a fork into a stiff dough. Press evenly into the shape in pie pan, making sure the edges of the dough rise a little above the edge of the pan. Bake for 10-12 minutes, or until lightly browned, if pre-baking is necessary.


	6. Pastries and Puddings

BAKLAVA

1 package phyllo dough  
2 c. chopped walnuts or almonds  
3 T. sugar  
1 t. cinnamon  
1 c. melted butter 

Thaw phyllo from frozen overnight in the fridge. Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Toss nuts with cinnamon and sugar. Set aside. Unroll phyllo and cut stack to fit 9"x12" pan. Place two sheets of phyllo in pan and brush thoroughly with melted butter. Repeat until six sheets of pastry. Sprinkle 2-3 T. of nut mixture evenly over pastry. Add two more sheets of phyllo, butter, and nuts again, repeating until nut mixture runs out. Top with 6-8 sheets of phyllo, buttering every second sheet. Carefully cut into diamond or triangle shapes with a sharp knife. Bake 50 minutes until crisp and golden. 

glaze:  
1 c. water  
1 c. sugar  
1/2 c. honey  
1 t. vanilla  
zest of one lemon 

While pastry is baking, boil sugar and water until sugar dissolves. Add honey. Simmer for 20 minutes, adding vanilla and zest in the last 2 minutes. When pastry is done baking, remove it from the oven, and immediately spoon the glaze over it. Let cool and serve. Makes 36 servings. 

helpful tip:  
• pastry gets soggy if wrapped, but can be re-crisped by a few minutes in the oven. 

* * *

PROFITEROLES

1 c. flour  
1/8 t. salt  
1 T. sugar  
1 c. milk  
1/3 c. butter (softened)  
4-5 eggs (room temperature) 

Preheat oven to 400°F/205°C. Sift dry ingredients before measuring. Mix dry ingredients. Bring milk and butter to a boil in a heavy saucepan. Add flour mixture and stir in quickly with a wooden spoon. Stir faster when batter becomes smooth. Stop stirring when batter becomes a non-clinging dough. Remove pan from heat and let stand for 2 minutes. Beat eggs in thoroughly, one at a time. Spoon dough into one-inch blobs on a baking sheet. Sprinkle or mist with water before baking. Bake for 10 minutes, then reduce heat to 350°F/175°C for 25 minutes. Remove when firm and golden. Allow to cool completely before filling. 

cream filling:  
1 c. whipping cream  
1/2 t. vanilla  
2 T. sifted powdered sugar 

Whip cream until stiff. Fold in vanilla and sugar. Slice pastries open and spoon cream inside. There should be a hollow bubble in the middle of each pastry. 

chocolate sauce:  
3/4 c. water  
1/2 c. sugar  
2 oz. unsweetened or dark chocolate  
1 t. vanilla  
2 T. cream  
1 T. dry sherry or brandy (optional) 

Combine water and sugar in a small saucepan. Boil over high heat without stirring until syrup thickens (~5 minutes). Melt chocolate into syrup. Remove from heat and let stand a few minutes before adding vanilla, cream, and sherry. Drizzle hot chocolate syrup over individual servings of pastries, and serve immediately. 

* * *

JESSICA'S CHOCOLATE MOUSSE

6 T. strong coffee  
1/4 c. cognac  
8 oz. semisweet chocolate  
1/4 c. superfine sugar  
2 c. heavy cream  
1 T. superfine sugar  
1/4 t. vanilla 

Pour coffee and cognac into a double boiler. Add chocolate and heat on medium until chocolate has melted. Stir until mixture is well blended. Add first sugar and continue stirring over medium heat until mixture is glossy. Remove from heat and let cool. Stir in cream, second sugar, and vanilla. Pour into serving bowls and chill until served. Serves 6. 

* * *

JESSICA'S ROSE PUDDING

1 t. rose essence  
1/4 c. rice flour or cornstarch  
1 1/4 c. milk  
3 T. honey  
3/4 t. cinnamon  
3/4 t. ginger  
2 1/2 c. single (light) cream  
pinch salt  
10 dates, finely chopped  
1 T. chopped pine nuts 

Put rice flour in a saucepan and blend in enough milk to make a smooth cream (~1/4 c.). Stir in remaining milk. Place pan over low heat and stir until mixture starts to thicken. Add honey, spices, and rose essence. Blend thoroughly. Mix in cream and salt. Set over very low heat, below the boil, until mixture is the consistency of softly-whipped cream. Stir in most of the chopped dates and nuts, and stir for 2 minutes more. Pour into a glass bowl to cool. Stir occasionally while cooling to prevent a skin from forming. Chill. Just before serving, decorate pudding with remaining dates and nuts. Makes 6 servings. 

* * *

ROWAN'S RICE PUDDING

1 1/2 c. cooked rice  
1 1/2 c. milk  
1/3 c. sugar (or 1/4 c. honey)  
1/2 t. salt  
1/2 t. each cinnamon, ginger, cloves  
1/2 c. milk  
1 egg, beaten  
1 T. butter  
1/2 t. each nutmeg, vanilla 

Put cooked rice in a large saucepan with first milk, sugar, salt, and spices (except nutmeg). Cook over medium heat until thick and creamy (15-20 minutes). Stir in second milk and egg. Cook 2 minutes longer, stirring constantly. Remove from heat and stir in butter, nutmeg, and vanilla. Serve warm. 

helpful tips:  
• this is a great use for leftover rice!  
• have fun experimenting with different spices, flavours, and dried fruit. 

* * *

ROWAN'S ROSE-RICE PUDDING

1 1/2 c. cooked rice  
1 1/2 c. milk  
1/3 c. sugar (or 1/4 c. honey)  
1/4 t. salt  
1 T. rice flour (or corn starch)  
1 t. each cinnamon, ginger  
1/2 t. clove  
1 egg, beaten  
1/2 c. single (light) cream (or milk)  
1 T. butter  
1/2 t. nutmeg  
1 t. rose essence  
1/2 c. golden raisins (optional) 

Put cooked rice in a large saucepan with milk, sugar, salt, rice flour, and spices (except nutmeg). Cook over medium heat until thick and creamy (15-20 minutes). Stir in cream and egg. Cook 2 minutes longer, stirring constantly. Remove from heat and stir in butter, nutmeg, rose essence, and raisins. Serve warm. 

* * *

JESSICA'S CREAMY CINNAMON PASTA

16 oz pasta, your choice  
1 c. cream  
2 T. honey  
1/2 t. cinnamon 

Cook pasta according to directions and drain well. Over a low heat, combine cream, honey, and cinnamon. Add pasta and toss together until well mixed. 

* * *

ALLENA'S APPLE CROWDIE

3 c. apple sauce  
1 c. single cream  
1 t. cinnamon  
1/2 t. nutmeg  
1/4 t. clove 

Stir together all ingredients. Can be served warm or cold. 

* * *

ROWAN'S BAKED APPLES WITH CHEESE AND GARLIC

WARNING! This recipe is experimental only, and has not been field-tested. It was part of a challenge to create an edible dessert which involved garlic. Try it at your own risk. 

4 cloves garlic  
1/4 c. honey  
1/4 t. each cinnamon, ginger, clove  
4 oz. mild white crumbly cheese (Wensleydale? Stilton?)  
4 tart green and blush apples 

In a small covered dish or tupperware, mix honey and spices. Thinly slice garlic and stir into honey mixture. Allow garlic to marinate at least 24 hours. Crumble cheese into garlic and honey and mix well. Core apples (maybe slice in half horizontally as well?) and stuff with honey/garlic/cheese mixture. Glaze apples with honey and sprinkle with cinnamon? Bake apples according to normal method. (Need to look up how to bake apples.) Serve hot. Hopefully the result will be edible.


	7. Cookies

"NEIMAN-MARCUS" COOKIES

You all know the story: A woman accidentally pays $500 for a company cookie recipe, and shares it online in revenge when she can't get her money back. The story is an urban legend, but the cookies are tasty. 

1 c. butter (softened)   
1 c. sugar   
1 c. brown sugar   
2 eggs (beaten)   
1 t. vanilla   
2 c. flour   
2 1/2 c. blended oatmeal (or oats)   
1/2 t. salt   
1 t. baking powder   
1 t. baking soda   
12 oz. chocolate chips   
4 oz. grated chocolate (optional)   
1 1/2 c. chopped walnuts 

Preheat oven to 375°F/190°C. Cream together butter and both sugars. Add eggs and vanilla. Separately mix together flour, oatmeal, salt, baking powder, and baking soda. Add dry mixture to wet and mix thoroughly into a thick, stiff dough. Stir in chocolate and nuts. Roll into 1.5" balls and bake 10 minutes. Makes ~56 cookies. 

* * *

DAD'S GINGER CREMES   
AKA ROWAN'S DRAGONFIRE BISCUITS

I ... might have modified this one just a little. I can never resist throwing a little cayenne pepper into the mix to see what happens. I also added the spices to the icing. There were none in the original recipe. 

1/2 c. molasses   
1 c. butter (softened)   
1 1/2 c. brown sugar   
2 eggs (beaten)   
3 c. flour   
1/2 t. salt   
1 t. baking soda   
2 t. cinnamon   
2 t. ginger   
1 t. cloves1.5"   
1/2 t. cayenne pepper (optional, if you like spicy cookies) 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Cream together molasses, butter, sugar, and egg. Separately mix flour, salt, baking soda, and spices. Add dry mixture to wet. Roll into 1.5" balls and bake 8-10 minutes. 

icing:   
2 c. powdered sugar   
2 T. butter (softened)   
1 T. light cream   
2 t. vanilla   
1/2 t. cinnamon   
1/2 t. allspice 

Beat sugar and butter until crumbly. Add cream, vanilla, and spices. Beat until smooth. Add water if too stiff to spread. Wait until cookies are completely cooled to frost. Apply icing liberally, and let harden 30 minutes before stacking and storing cookies. 

* * *

DAD'S SPRITZER COOKIES

These are the kind of cookies you use a cookie press or cookie gun to make, but they are just as tasty rolled into balls and baked like normal cookies, if you are feeling lazy. 

3/4 c. sugar   
1 c. butter (softened)   
2 egg yolks   
1 t. vanilla (or almond or mint, depending on what flavour you want)   
2 1/4 c. flour   
1/2 t. salt   
food colouring (optional) 

Cream together sugar and butter. Add egg yolk, vanilla, flour, and salt, and mix until soft dough forms. Separate into sections and knead in food colouring (if desired). Cover and chill dough 60 minutes, if using a cookie press. Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Press cookies onto a chilled baking sheet, decorate, and bake 8-10 minutes, until slightly golden around edges. 

* * *

DAD'S SNICKERDOODLES

3/4 c. cooking oil   
1 1/2 c. sugar   
2 eggs   
2 3/4 c. flour   
1/4 c. sugar   
2 t. cream of tartar   
1 t. baking soda   
1/4 t. salt   
4 t. cinnamon   
2 T. sugar 

Mix together oil, first sugar, and eggs. Separately combine flour, cream of tartar, baking soda, and salt. Add dry mixture to wet. Chill dough covered in foil for 60 minutes. Preheat oven to 400°F/205°C. Mix together cinnamon and second sugar in a small bowl. Roll 1.5" balls of dough in mixture. Bake 10 minutes. Makes ~36 cookies. 

* * *

HONEY-NUT DROPS

1/2 c. butter (softened)   
3/4 c. brown sugar   
1/2 c. honey   
1 egg   
1/2 t. vanilla   
2 c. flour   
1 t. baking powder   
1/4 t. salt   
1 c. walnuts (coarsely chopped)   
granulated sugar 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Cream together butter and first sugar until fluffy. Add honey, egg, and vanilla. Beat until smooth. Separately combine flour, baking powder, and salt. Add dry mixture to wet and stir until blended. Add nuts. Roll into 1.5" balls and lace on a greased baking sheet. Flatten balls with the wetted bottom of a glass dipped in sugar. Bake 6-9 minutes. 

* * *

ROWAN'S HONEY-LEMON COOKIES

I invented these, based on a combination of other recipes, in honour of Sansa Stark's love of lemon cakes. 

1/2 c. butter (softened)   
1/2 c. sugar   
1 egg   
2 c. flour   
1 t. baking powder   
1/2 t. salt   
1 t. ginger (optional)   
1/3 c. honey   
1/4 c. buttermilk or plain yogurt (unsweetened)   
1/2 t. lemon extract   
2 t. lemon zest 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Cream together butter and sugar. Beat in egg. Sift together flour, baking powder, salt, and ginger. Separately combine honey, yogurt, lemon extract, and zest. Add dry mixture to creamed mixture, alternating with honey mixture. Roll into 1.5" balls on a greased baking sheet. Bake for 10-12 minutes. 

icing:   
1 c. powdered sugar   
1 T. butter (softened)   
1/2 T. light cream   
1 t. lemon juice   
2 t. lemon zest 

Beat sugar and butter until crumbly. Add cream and lemon juice. Beat until smooth. Add more juice if too stiff to spread. Wait until cookies are completely cooled to frost. Apply icing liberally, sprinkle with zest, and let harden 30 minutes before stacking and storing cookies. 

* * *

ROWAN'S CORNBREAD COOKIES

3/4 c. corn oil   
3/4 c. sugar   
1/4 c. honey   
2 eggs   
2 c. flour   
1 c. fine-ground corn meal   
1 t. baking soda   
1/4 t. salt   
1 1/2 t. chili powder   
1/4 t. cayenne pepper (optional) 

Preheat oven to 400°F/205°C. Cream together oil, sugar, honey, and eggs. Separately combine flour, corn meal, baking soda, salt, and spices. Add dry mixture to wet. Chill dough covered for 60 minutes. Roll into 1.5" balls and bake 10 minutes. Makes ~36 cookies. 

* * *

ROWAN'S ALL-PURPOSE OATMEAL COOKIES

Oatmeal cookies make a great base to experiment with different flavours and additions. Chocolate chips, raisins, spices, whatever you fancy can be added to them to make a whole different cookie experience. 

1/2 c. butter (softened)   
1/3 c. brown sugar   
2 eggs   
1/4 c. buttermilk or plain yogurt (unsweetened)   
1 c. oats   
1 1/2 c. flour   
1/2 t. baking soda   
1/2 t. salt   
1/2 c. chopped walnuts 

Preheat oven to 350°F/175°C. Cream together butter, sugar, eggs, and buttermilk. Separately mix oats, flour, baking soda, and salt (mix spices with try mixture, if desired). Add dry mixture to wet and stir well. Stir in nuts (and other additives like chocolate chips or dried fruit). Roll 1.5" balls onto a baking sheet. Bake for 10-12 minutes. 

flavours to try:   
• add 1 t. cinnamon and 1/2 t. cloves for an oatmeal spice cookie.   
• add 1/2 c. dried cranberries and 1 t. rosemary for an autumnal-themed cookie.   
• add 1/2 c. golden raisins and 1/4 c. raspberry or strawberry jam for a scone-like cookie.


	8. Candies

HEATHER'S SIMPLE KILLER CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES

3/4 c. butter   
3/4 c. cocoa powder   
1 14 oz. can sweetened condensed milk   
1 T. vanilla (or mint, almond, coffee, depending on desired flavour) 

optional coatings:   
cocoa powder   
powdered sugar   
melted semisweet chocolate 

In a heavy saucepan, melt butter over a low heat. Add first cocoa powder. Stir until smooth. Blend in condensed milk and stir constantly until mixture is thick, smooth, and creamy (~4 minutes). Remove from heat. Stir in vanilla. Chill 3-4 hours or until firm. Shape into 1" balls. Roll in cocoa or powdered sugar, or dip in melted chocolate. Chill until firm and store in the fridge. Makes ~30 truffles. 

* * *

ROCKY ROAD ROMANCER

This is supposedly a love potion. Well, it worked for me when I was 15.... 

12 oz. semisweet chocolate chips   
12 oz. butterscotch chips   
1 c. peanut butter   
1/2 c. unsalted butter (optional; will result in a more fudge-like texture)   
1 t. cinnamon (optional)   
10 oz. miniature marshmallows   
1/2 c. salted peanuts 

Melt chocolate, butterscotch, (butter, cinnamon) and peanut butter slowly in a double boiler until completely melted. Stir until fully combined. Remove from heat and fold in marshmallows and peanuts. Spread in a 9"x13" pan and chill until set. 

* * *

MOM'S PEANUT BUTTER BALLS

1 c. peanut butter   
1 c. dry milk powder   
1/2 c. honey   
1 t. vanilla 

optional flavourings:   
1/2 c. cocoa powder   
1 c. granola or oats (chewy texture)   
1 c. puffed rice cereal (crunchy texture)   
1/4 c. grated coconut (coating) 

Mix together all ingredients with a fork or spoon until well blended. Shape into 1" balls and roll in coconut, if desired. Place on baking sheet and cover with plastic wrap. Chill in fridge or freezer for 15-20 minutes.


	9. Beverages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol

ROWAN'S LEMONADE

1 part sugar  
1 part fresh squeezed lemon juice  
7 parts water  
1 drop clove essence, or 4-6 whole cloves 

Stir together and let chill in fridge. Stir again before drinking, to make sure sugar has dissolved, and not settled. 

helpful tip:  
• makes a tasty cocktail with a shot of vodka and some ice in a glass with a sugared rim!   
• mix lemon juice, sugar and clove to make a concentrated lemonade syrup. Takes up less space in the fridge! Mix with water by the glass as needed. 

* * *

NEIL'S AUSTRALIAN EUCALYPTUS MEAD

7 lbs. Australian eucalyptus honey  
\- an equal amount of boiling water  
1 orange (zest and juice)  
1 lemon (zest and juice)  
2 cinnamon sticks  
6 whole cloves  
2 thin slices of ginger root  
1 t. fresh ground nutmeg  
1/2 lb. sugar  
1 t. wine yeast (14-21%)  
1 T. sugar  
1/2 c. hot water  
1/2 c. dark rum or campden tablet 

equipment:  
2 large cauldrons or cooking pots (one for heating water and one for mixing)  
wooden spoon or other skimming implement  
cheesecloth or other fine straining material  
tall glass for yeast germination  
funnel  
5 litre demijohn  
airlock bubble trap  
sealable bottles 

Add 1 lb. of honey to the cauldron, rinsing honey pot with and equal amount of boiling water to remove all honey residue. Stir and heat gently to dissolve. Repeat for remainder of honey. Mix citrus zest, juice, and spices with first sugar, and add to honey-water mixture. Simmer gently for 30 minutes, skimming off white foam. If foam is brown, reduce heat to avoid carmelising honey. Remove from heat and let cool to room temperature. Filter out zest and spices. Add yeast and second sugar to hot water in a tall glass. Leave 30 minutes to ferment. Funnel mead solution into demijohn. Attach airlock bubble trap and store out of sunlight at 60-80°F/15-25°C. Check every 2 weeks to ensure it is airtight and not vinegary. After 3-6 months, add rum (preferably Morton's OVD) or a campden tablet (dissolved in 1/2 c. warm water) to kill the yeast. Let stand with bubble trap on for 24 hours, then bottle and drink. Makes 5 litres (one demijohn). 

For warrior mead:  
Add +3 lbs. of honey and +2.5 lbs. of sugar, but no additional water or other ingredients.


End file.
